2018
Events *1st January - Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart are arrested under the Protection of Badgers Act after Tom Waterhouse calls the police on them. *2nd January - Cain and Aaron Dingle help Adam Barton break out of a prison van and flee the country. *3rd January - Moira Dingle attacks her estranged husband Cain. *4th January - Tom reveals himself to be Joseph Tate, son of Chris Tate. Leyla Harding leaves the village for Greece. *9th January - Bob Hope proposes to Brenda Walker. She accepts. *11th January - On the day of the Whites move to Australia, Robert Sugden kidnaps his son Seb. During the resulting high speed chase, Lachlan White grabs the wheel, steering the car into the path of the oncoming lorry. Lawrence and Chrissie are killed, Rebecca is left unconscious and Lachlan survives. *15th January - Moira tells Ross and Pete Barton that she killed their mother Emma. *18th January - Wishing Well Cottage is demolished on Joe's orders, unaware that Noah and Samson Dingle are inside. Graham Foster and Eric Pollard manage to rescue the boys. *25th January - Chrissie and Lawrence's funeral takes place. Lachlan tries to kill his aunt Rebecca in hospital by blocking her breathing tubes. However, he has a change of heart and stops, saving Rebecca's life. *1st February - Cain and Moira reunite. *5th February - Rebecca wakes up from her coma. *8th February - Ross Barton is severely burnt when Simon McManus throws acid in his face. *14th February - Liv Flaherty comes out as asexual to best friend Gabby Thomas. *16th February - Sandy Thomas leaves the village with friend Maisie to live in Australia with Betty Eagleton. *21st February - Tracy Metcalfe admits to husband David that she used to be a prostitute. *22nd February - Aaron breaks up with boyfriend Alex Mason before reconciling with Robert. Phil Webb is arrested for blackmail and harassment. *23rd February - Chas discovers she's pregnant. *1st March - Jimmy King accidentally runs over Laurel Thomas. *2nd March - Jai Sharma finds suspicious bruising on daughter Eliza's legs. *8th March - A confused Rebecca breaks into Home Farm and attacks Joe Tate with a golf club. *12th March - Rebecca nearly burns down Keepers Cottage whilst going out to get pain medication, leaving Seb on his own. Aaron saves Seb and manages to stop the house from burning down. *13th March - Gabby and Liv's prank on Daz Spencer goes horribly wrong after the girls accidentally spike Lisa Dingle's drink with ketamine. Lisa collapses and suffers a cardiac arrest in hospital. Joe discover from Simon that he was the real target of acid attack. *26th March - Graham confesses to Debbie that he caused the death of his wife and unborn daughter. *2nd April - Joe is arrested for theft of a vehicle after being set up by Robert. *4th April - Syd MacFarlane blackmails Aaron for £100,000 while threatening Seb's safety. *5th April - Aaron, Robert and Cain deal with Syd, leaving him in a cage by a lake. However, Syd escapes and kidnaps Aaron, and blackmails Robert for £100,000, which Robert pays up by making a deal with Joe. *6th April - Ashley Thomas's memorial takes place. *10th April - Phil is sentenced to four years imprisonment on two counts of blackmail and harassment. Charity is horrified to see DI Bails on television and later breaks down and tells Vanessa that Bails raped her when she was fourteen. *11th April - Charity takes out a box containing a blue hat, a rattle and other baby-related keepsakes, implying that she gave birth to Bails' child. *13th April - Chas proposes to Paddy. He accepts. *16th April - Gabby is sentenced to four months community service, while Liv is sentenced to four months imprisonment. *17th April - Lisa suffers an angina attack brought on by stress so she decides to leave the village for a while. *19th April - Belle's schizophrenia returns when she begins to hear voices again. Arthur Thomas overhears Laurel and Bob discussing their affair. *23rd April - Ross breaks into the Emmerdale Veterinary Centre in an attempt to steal painkillers but is caught by Rhona who told Pete everything. *24th April - Simon's trial takes place, and whilst up at the stand, Ross realises he was Holly Barton's drug dealer. However, Simon is found not guilty and release following the death of a key witness. *26th April - Ali Spencer dies in a car accident in Liverpool. *27th April - Daz drunkenly tells Kerry Wyatt that he could be Amelia Spencer's biological father. *1st May - Megan and Graham sleep together. Later, Frank proposes to Megan but she rejects him. *2nd May - Frank and Megan reconcile as Megan accepts Frank's second marriage proposal. *3rd May - Joe jumps off a quarry edge after being dared to by Noah. Debbie arrives at the scene and rescue Joe. *8th May - Charity exposes DI Bails at a press conference. *9th May - Charity confides in Harriet that she had a son who died. *10th May - Ali's funeral takes place off-screen. Bob and Brenda marry but during the reception Brenda realises she's settling for second best so she ends their relationship. *15th May - Daz is revealed to be Amelia's biological father, not Dan. *17th May - Chas and Paddy's engagement party takes place. Lachlan purposely knocks over a support column in The Grange B&B, causing the roof to fall on himself and Gerry. Lachlan is uninjured but Gerry is trapped under the rubble. Lachlan then kills Gerry by bashing him with a rock, leaving his body to be later discovered by Doug and Diane. *18th May - Belle discovers she is pregnant with Lachlan's child. *22nd May - Belle discovers she is not actually pregnant and she and Lachlan learn Belle's medication she takes for her mental health problems causes inaccurate results. *24th May - Doug is charged with manslaughter and sentenced to community service. Debbie is shot in a scuffle between Ross and Joe when Ross holds Joe and Graham hostage. *25th May - Debbie confesses to Ross that she paid Simon for the acid attack almost 4 months ago. *29th May - In special flashback episode, Charity reveals Vanessa the full story behind her son, dating back to New Years 1990. However, it is revealed Charity's baby survived but she had already fled the hospital and couldn't be found. Real life events *23rd January - Emmerdale wins Best Serial Drama at the National Televison Awards. *February - Writer Helen Childs dies. *13th March - Emmerdale wins Soap of the Year and Ryan Hawley wins best actor at the Television and Radio Industries Club Awards. See also *Emmerdale in 2018 *Category:2018 episodes External links *2018 at Wikipedia Category:2018